icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-5679407-20130131041321
@Sockstar1: It seems as though I've overestimated your faculty in logic. I thought you would be able to easily find the contradictions in Godlovesusall's rebuttal. Seeing as you have not, I will list them for you: CONTRADICTION #1: "1) '''Sam didn't say anything to Carly but went straight to Freddie', which would raise questions. Why she didn't tell Carly what she thought? Carly was the one directly concerned, it was about her feelings.'' 2) '''Sam told Carly her... "opinion" (God make it one) but Carly discarded it' without second thoughts because she found it crazy and ridiculous, judging from her behavior towards Freddie afterwards."'' How could Sam have told Carly her opinion, while NOT--as seen in point 1--telling Carly her opinion? Point 1 is valid. Why did Sam talk to Freddie, not Carly? The way the episode was setup was so that any continuation of Freddie and Carly's relationship, would be a referendum on Freddie (given that Carly's choice is usually where the buck stops.) Knowing what he does about Carly's feelings, will Freddie do what he wants--that is, dating the girl of his dreams--or will he do what's right--that being, not taking advantage of her? Freddie had to come by this information--the true nature of Carly's feelings--by some outside party, as Carly-an involved party--isn't likely to tell him. Who better than her best friend--someone who'd be made privy to this information? Dan himself has expressed pride in Freddie's decision, so you can say that the episode was more an inspection of Freddie's character. Basically, Dan wanted to show what Freddie would do if the choice was his. CONTRADICTION # 2: "He didn't want to break up with Carly but he felt he had to-'''so as to be sure he wasn't taking advantage of her'."'' This in itself isn't the contradiction. This, however, does contradict the Creddie position that Carly's romantic feelings for Freddie (in iSaved Your Life) were inspired by more than hero-worship. If Carly's feelings for Freddie the time were genuinely substantial, then how could Freddie have taken advantage of her? CONTRADICTION # 3: "You admitted yourself, '''they mutually broke up', they realised they don't get along as a couple. So, they understood that this was the right thing to do." "By one-way, I meant that Sam and Freddie '''didn't break up by choice'- they had no choice but to break up. It couldn't go another way." Do I even need to elaborate on this contradiction? And Sockstar1, when have you ever "destroyed" any of my arguments? Or have I mistook your lack of rebuttals as the attitude of the "silent victor?" LMAO. @Godlovesusall: "And Carly's and Freddie's relationship wasn't brought up again since iSaved Your Life? Again, seriously? You seem to forget a little episode called iOpen a Restaurant where Freddie throws the bombshell at Carly, taking her by surprise (not that there weren't any other pointers to Creddie during the last season)." '' Their romantic relationship--Carly and Freddie's--has NOT been mentioned nor referenced in any canon episode since iSaved Your Life. That to which you are referring (in iOpen a Restaurant) is a revival or a revisiting--depends on how you see it--of Freddie's feelings for Carly. This is NOT a reference to their romantic relationship. Before Carly can amply respond, Freddie denies what he says. With all that said, their romantic relationship--that is, the relationship they carried on in iSYL--had not been mentioned. The only time it was mentioned, since, was in iApril Fools where they referenced the 12 million viewers the episode accumulated. ''"Freddie telling Sam to be more normal and Sam telling Freddie to be more abnormal in order things to work out for them was them admitting that they should change as characters. Which means, Sam wouldn't be Sam and Freddie wouldn't be Freddie- nobody would be 100% himself/herself. Which is never worth it, not only about relationships. You should be accepted for who you are, not as some other would want you to be." Godlovesusall, you seem to be sincere. However, remember the words I tell you today; not just for Seddie and Creddie, but for moving forward in your life: Everything and Everyone changes in a dynamic environment. No one stays the same forever. Yes, that means that no one will ever be 100% of what they used to be. Life is like being in a current of water, changing its shape as it moves. You can swim against the current, trying to going back to where you once were; or you can adapt, allowing yourself to change as the current changes. With that said, change is the reason I prefer Seddie. So yeah, I like that Sam bullied Freddie at the inception of their friendship; I like that after years of being "at each others throats," they thought of themselves as friends; I like that, considering what they've been through, they developed a romantic connection. I'm glad that things changed between them. So it's not unreasonable to believe that they're both open to a little change, given that their relationship has been changing since season 1. But I'm going to be safe, and stop here, as I'm sure you don't want to know why I prefer Seddie. * I'm not telling you guys that you shouldn't prefer Creddie, nor am I telling that it's wrong to prefer Creddie. However, if you guys can't defend the logic of the arguments you put forward, or the arguments you want others to believe is logical, then that isn't my fault, it's YOURS. You may not like what I put out there, but I defend my arguments religiously. If you find a point of mine to be erroneous, then support your arguments with reason, not specious speculations as to what "body language" might mean, or glances, or casual touches. That's all I'm asking for--I'm not asking you to stop your support for Creddie. You can say that I'm a bit stubborn in my belief that I as a Seddier can respectfully argue with Creddiers the events that occured in iCarly. @Princetechgeek: I don't know you. I've never engaged in any conversation with you directly or indirectly. As I'm aware that arguing with those with whom I've no interaction is as productive as holding water, I will say this: I will come on this page as I see fit. Until an admin finds my comments inflammatory, libelous, or just outright disrespectful , then you will to put up with what we all must put up with in an open forum: disagreement. As I've told others, if you don't like my comments, you can simply not respond. Nothing else needs to be said.